A Hand To Hold
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: Allen Walker single father and personal assistant to the president of Mugen Corporation lived a pretty ordinary life until one day his life takes a 180 and he ends up much closer to his boss than he would have ever wanted to be. Can he open up his heart and trust Kanda or will he push him away and end up heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own -man but I do own a -man wall scroll does that count? ;) No? I didn't think so...

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

A Hand To Hold

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

The street was filled with many honking cars who were all waiting for the red traffic light to turn green. On the sidewalk there was a small amount of people who were walking to and from work. Among these people a young white-haired man was riding a bicycle trying to get to work quickly.

The young white haired man was already running 15 minutes late and he knew that his boss might kill him if he got there any later. His boss, a young, raven-haired, Japanese man was very easy to anger and was usually a prick. Allen Walker couldn't say that he hated his boss but he also couldn't say that he liked the man either. When he first got the job of being said man's secretary, the young Japanese man was quick to name him a moyashi, a nickname which he later found out meant bean sprout. When he found out what the nickname meant, well let's just say that he was not very happy.

Allen finally reached the Mugen Corporation's basement parking space and placed his bike on the bike rack that they surprisingly had there. As soon as he finished locking his bike he quickly made his way inside of the office building. He was practically running towards the elevator. Once he got inside of the elevator he quickly pressed the button with the number 14 on it and waited for it to ascend. While he waited for the elevator to reach his floor he tried to fix his appearance. He made sure that his black shoes, black pants, white shirt, white gloves and gray vest were all clean. He also made sure that his red ribbon was well tied and that his hair wasn't too messy.

Once the elevator finally reached his floor he quickly made his way out of the elevator and headed straight towards Mr. Kanda's office. When he stepped into the office he didn't see any sign of the young Japanese man being there. Thinking it was safe he took a few more steps inside. As soon as he stepped inside the office he saw the black chair turn to show . Allen's boss was not very happy. The young Japanese man had his eyes closed and his face looked like he was ready to snap out at someone. Allen just stood there waiting for his boss to say something about his tardiness and after a few minutes he did.

"Moyashi do you know how fucking late you are to work?" Kanda said irritation clearly showing in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kanda for arriving late to work. I promise that I will try to do better." Allen said trying not to stutter because of the glare his boss was sending towards him.

"I'll try better, I'll try better. That's what I hear from you everyday moyashi! You better pick up your act or else I'll be forced to fire you. Do you understand?" Kanda said as he turned his chair to look out the window that gave him a clear view of the city outside.

"Yes I understand sir." Allen said with his head down.

"Good. Now get out of my office and get to work." Kanda said as he waved his hand dismissing Allen.

Allen quickly got out of Mr. Kanda's office and made his way towards the glass secretary desk that was his. He sat down and quickly began to work on all the papers that needed to be signed by the president and on the files that would be shown in the next meeting.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

After a long day of work at the office Allen felt ready to go home and relax but he still needed to do one more thing.

After clearing up his work area he went down towards the buildings parking lot and unlocked his bike.

He then pedaled his way towards the local day care center. After 15 minutes of pedaling he finally reached the day care.

The day care was painted a soft light blue color and had an air of welcoming that surrounded it. The building had a bright green front yard with many colorful flowers. It was a nice small place; it wasn't like many other day cares with random kid-like drawings decorating its outside, if it weren't for the sign that hung above the building and read "Black Order Day Care Center" Allen would've never thought the building to be a day care center.

He then got off his bike and parked it on the bike rack right outside the building's entrance. He fixed his clothes that were slightly disheveled from the bike ride, and walked inside of the building.

Once inside he walked over towards the front desk where a young woman with dark brown hair sat. The woman seemed like a nervous wreck, her hair was a little messy, her work area was crowded with quite a few papers and as she tried to talk on the phone her voice stuttered.

Allen quietly approached the front desk so as to not frighten the young woman.

"Hello Miranda." Allen said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Ah! Allen!" Miranda said as she tried to fix up her desk but instead managed to make it messier. "I'm so sorry you had to see me so unorganized! Please forgive me for the mess!"

"That's ok Miranda." Allen said with a gentle smile. "Don't overwork yourself just calm down and take a deep breath."

"You're right, thank you Allen!" Miranda said as she started to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Daddy!" A little girl with dark green hair that was held up into two pigtails said as she started running towards where Allen was standing.

"Lena!" Allen said as he kneeled down to hug her. The little girl that he was holding in his arms was his joy if it weren't for her he didn't know how he would live. She was his everything.

"Daddy are we going home now?" Lenalee said staring up at Allen with her big violet eyes.

"Yes but we have to sign you out first." Allen said as he picked her up and turned towards Miranda's desk where there was a sign in/sign out clipboard. He signed his name next to Lenalee's name and wrote down the time, and then he placed the clipboard back where it was.

"Bye Miranda! Say hi to Eliade and Krory for me!" Allen said as he walked towards the door with Lenalee in his arms.

"Bye Allen!" Miranda said from her seat behind her desk.

"So what do you want for dinner Lena?" Allen said once they were outside of the daycare.

"Ooh! Pizza!" Lenalee answered excitedly as they walked to unlock Allen's bike.

"But it'll take a while..." Allen mumbled as he unlocked his bike.

"Please daddy?" Lenalee asked, looking at Allen with big violet pleading eyes.

"Ok but you have to help me make it." Allen said as they started walking home.

"Yay!" Lenalee shouted happily. "Daddy you're the best!"

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

After they'd arrived home and ate the pizza that they'd made together Allen gave Lenalee a bath and got her ready for bed.

"Daddy I'm not sleepy." Lenalee said underneath her bed covers.

"You have to go to sleep Lena that way you can have a lot of energy for tomorrow." Allen said from where he was sitting on Lenalee's bed.

"Okay but will you tell me a story?" Lenalee asked.

"What story do you want me to tell you?"

Lenalee stopped talking and started thinking about what story she wanted him to tell. The sight of Lenalee deep in thought made Allen smile.

"I want to hear about the Samurai Prince." Lenalee said.

"Okay." Allen took a deep breath and started. "Once upon a time..."

After he'd finished telling her the story Lenalee had quickly fallen asleep and was now snuggling with her teddy bear. Allen gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and turned off the lamp besides her bed. "Goodnight." He whispered as he walked out of her room and left the door just a crack open so he could hear Lenalee in case she needed him.

He was about to go to the bathroom and take a shower when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" He asked as he got closer to the door.

"It's me Mrs. Munson from the front office."

Allen quickly opened the door and allowed her to come inside. "Mrs. Munson is something wrong?" Allen asked a little worried.

"Yes and no." Mrs. Munson said her hands fidgeting as she spoke. "Allen I don't really know how to say this..."

Allen looked at her starting to feel nervous towards what she would say next.

"I'm going to need you to move out of the apartment complex." She finally said.

Allen felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. There was a long pregnant silence before he managed to compose himself. "Why?" He didn't know why they wanted him to leave as far as he knew he was a polite, civilized person that always paid the monthly rent on time. He tried not to bother anyone and always kept to himself.

"It's because of the way you look...your neighbors don't like your appearance and feel threatened by it."

His looks? He knew that he looked different compared to other people but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't wash away the silver of his hair or the red scar that ran down his left cheek; he couldn't get rid of his black arm that lay hidden underneath his shirt. There were many times were he wished he could look the same as when he was younger but he learned to deal with the cruel fact that life wasn't fair. That no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the scars they'd always remain a cruel reminder of the past.

"Allen I would never tell you to leave because of a stupid reason like this but it's either you or I lose 4 months' worth of dues from your neighbors." Mrs. Munson said worry evident in her voice.

Allen nodded his head. Lately the number of residents in the apartment complex had declined because of the opening of another bigger and newer apartment complex one block away. He knew that Mrs. Munson needed the money so he wouldn't try to make things harder for her.

"I understand Mrs. Munson." Allen said as a fake smile graced his face. "How long do I have to move out?"

"You have one week. I'm sorry Allen." She said as she let herself out of his apartment.

As soon as he made sure that she'd left Allen plopped down on the living room sofa. He let his head fall back as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Why now?' He rubbed his face with his hands trying to relieve some of his frustration hoping that the oncoming headache would disappear. 'This is just fucking great' He thought as he leaned forward on the couch.

There wasn't much he could do about it now. He should start packing and looking for an apartment instead of feeling sorry for himself. With his resolve still in mind Allen got up from the couch and went to his room to turn on his laptop to look for an affordable apartment. Tonight was going to be a long night.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

For the next few days Allen was extremely busy he was running to and from the office, the daycare and his apartment. To say that he was exhausted was an understatement he was ready to drop dead at any second now from stress. The only thing that kept him from doing this was Lenalee.

So far he'd managed to get most of his office work and had almost finish packing. The only problem was that he still hadn't found a new apartment complex to live in.

The problem with the apartment complexes that he'd visited were that they were either too shabby, too expensive, or were too far away from his job or the daycare. He'd gotten frustrated searching and now he only had 2 days before he had to move out.

'What am I going to do?' Allen thought to himself as he worked on the folders for Friday's afternoon meeting. He had to find a suitable apartment complex and fast.

"Walker are you almost done with the sales presentation folders?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Allen turned to look at his boss who was a few feet away from him. "Not yet ,"

"I need those sales presentation folders to be done by tomorrow even though the meeting's not until the day after tomorrow. There are a few other things I need you to take care of when you finish the folders so report to my office tomorrow once you've finished them." Kanda then walked away back to his office. Allen then went back to work on the folders hoping to finish them before he left to pick up Lenalee.

It was around lunchtime when Allen started to feel sick. He didn't have much of an appetite and his body was shivering. He decided to drink a cup of coffee to see if it would help with the shivering.

After drinking the cup of coffee he went back to work on the folders. As the day progressed Allen started to feel weak and his mouth felt dehydrated. Ignoring all of the symptoms Allen continued working until he had to leave to pick up Lenalee.

'Good, I'm almost done with the folders I just have to organize the papers and place them in the folders. I should take it home to finish it'll be easier that way.' Allen thought to himself as he put everything he needed in his over the shoulder black briefcase before he closed it. He then turned to look at his watch it was 5:30. Shit, he was late to pick up Lenalee. He quickly ran to exit the office accidentally forgetting his briefcase on his desk.

' .Fuck.' Allen thought to himself as he hurried towards the daycare on his bicycle. The gray clouds above him made him hurry even more, he didn't want to walk back home with Lenalee in the rain. He didn't have an umbrella on him and it looked like it was going to rain pretty hard. If he knew that it was going to rain he would've brought Lenalee's bicycle seat that he used so that they could both ride the bike whenever they were in a hurry or when it looked like it was going to rain.

When he arrived at the daycare he quickly signed Lenalee out trying to hurry before it started raining. They had barely started walking back home when Allen realized he didn't have his briefcase on him. 'Crap!' Allen quickly looked up at the sky to see how much time he had before it would start raining.

If he hurried now he could make it to the office, pick up his briefcase, leave his bicycle in the company's basement parking space and hopefully call a taxi that could take them home.

"Lena we have to go to the Mugen Corporation building to pick up some important papers before we go home but we have to hurry because it might start raining soon." Allen said to Lenalee.

Lenalee understanding the worry in Allen's voice nodded her head and hurried along with him to the office.

Allen decided against the idea of riding the bike with Lenalee holding onto his neck. He didn't want to risk the chance of her falling and hurting herself on the concrete, so instead they were speed walking trying to get to the office quickly.

Halfway towards the office it had started to rain, so Allen covered her with the coat he'd decided to wear this morning and carried her the rest of the way there.

When they got there he was more or less completely drenched but thanks to his coat Lenalee had managed to stay dry. This fact alone relieved him. He then put up his bike and together with Lenalee he got on the elevator.

"Daddy you're soaking wet and cold" Lenalee said concerned as she pointed to Allen who was shaking underneath his cold wet clothing.

"Don't worry Lena as soon as we get home I'll get changed and warmed up." Allen said trying to reassure her so that she wouldn't worry.

As soon as they reached his floor Allen walked towards his desk to retrieve his briefcase. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was exactly where he had left it. He was about to reach out to pick it up and leave when the symptoms from earlier that morning came back to him with full force and a few more friends.

Even though he was shivering from his drenched clothes his body felt extremely hot on the inside and his vision had started to blur. He could feel his body starting to shut down leaving him without any strength to help him stay standing. The last thing he saw was Lenalee running towards him before his body finally gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

A/N: Fuck, I shouldn't be starting another story but… fuck it. I had fun writing this first chapter and I really think that you guys will like this story. Anyways…so what do you think? Does it seem like a pretty good story so far? Are you guys confused? Thanks for Reading! I really love all of you for reading my stories it makes me so happy when I see you review, favorite, and add my story to your alerts. Thanks for all of your support! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

Ch.2:A Hand To Hold

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

Kanda was sitting in his office signing papers that needed his approval when he heard a loud thud coming from outside his office. He was going to ignore it and go back to signing papers but then the sound of someone sobbing reached his ears. Curiosity getting the better of him Kanda got up from his desk and followed the noise.

He went outside of his office and walked until he reached the noise. In front of him sat a little girl with long green pigtails, her back was towards him and she was leaning over somebody on the ground crying.

"Daddy please wake up! Daddy!" The little girl said as she tried to shake the figure awake while tears ran down her face.

As he looked a little more closely he recognized the person the little girl was crying over.

He knelt down besides the little girl who hadn't taken notice of him and tried waking up Allen. "Hey, Moyashi! Moyashi get up!" After no response from him Kanda noticed that Allen's clothes were soaked and that his breathing seemed labored. Kanda moved his hand to Allen's forehead to check his temperature to see if his suspicions were true. 'Fuck. He's burning up.'

He knelt beside Allen for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. He could try to take the moyashi to a clinic but most would probably be closed by now since they tended to close early. He could take him to a hospital but the closest one was about 40 minutes away. 'Damn it.'

Kanda quickly reached inside his jacket and took out his cellphone. He dialed the first number that came to mind and waited for them to pick up. After the second ring, the person on the other line finally picked up. "Hey Yuu-Chan what's up?"

"I need you to come to my house right now." Kanda said as he started to pace.

"Oh is this a booty call from the all mighty Yuu-Chan?" Lavi asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Che. Not even in your wettest dreams." Kanda said with a smirk on his face. "Just hurry and come over to my house with all your medical equipment I have someone I need you to take care of."

"Got it." Lavi said before he hung up.

"Che." Kanda then looked back to where Allen was still lying on the ground. The little girl who'd been crying over him had stopped and was now looking at Kanda.

"Mr. Samurai Prince, are you going to help my daddy?" She asked as she looked up at him with big violet eyes.

Kanda stared at her confused for a second. "My name's not Mr. Samurai Prince, it's Kanda." Kanda then picked up Allen bridal style. "C'mon kid I'm taking your dad to my house to have him checked out." He then headed towards the elevator with Allen in his arms.

"Wait! Daddy's briefcase." Lenalee quickly grabbed Allen's briefcase and went towards the elevator where Kanda was holding the door open, waiting for her. As soon as Lenalee walked into the elevator Kanda pressed the button that would take them to the basement parking space.

When the doors opened again Kanda made his way towards his sleek black car making sure that the little girl was still following him. He opened the passenger side door and tried to seat Allen.

Allen who was still asleep had unconsciously snuggled closer to Kanda and was now clinging tightly onto his shirt. With slight difficulty Kanda managed to pry Allen's fingers from his shirt and buckled him up. After he'd finished buckling up Allen he looked towards the little girl to see if she'd already gotten inside of the car.

Lenalee was standing beside Kanda's car holding tightly onto her dad's briefcase and trying to open one of the backseat doors but having trouble. Kanda sighed and went to help the little girl.

When everyone was finally buckled up and in the car Kanda turned on the engine and quickly made his way out of the parking space and started heading towards his house.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

After Kanda managed to get Allen out of the car he took him upstairs and laid him down on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Lenalee sat on the floor besides the bed waiting for Allen to wake up while Kanda went out of the room and into the living room waiting for Lavi to arrive.

After waiting for 5 minutes in the living room the doorbell rang. Kanda walked towards the front door and opened it knowing that Lavi would be on the other side.

As soon as he opened the door Lavi walked in like he owned the place. The red head was wearing tight white jeans, a black V-neck with long sleeves, and black boots. He was carrying an umbrella in his right hand and a black medical bag in the other.

"Hey Yuu!" Lavi said as he spread his arms and ran towards Kanda trying to give him a "man-hug". Kanda managed to avoid the hug by moving to the side leaving Lavi to hug air.

"Put you're fucking umbrella away before you poke my eye with that piece of shit." Kanda said as he glared at the "thing" Lavi called an umbrella.

"You're just jealous." Lavi said as he twirled the umbrella in front of Kanda's face trying to show off the colorful rainbow bunnies that decorated the pink umbrella.

"You wish." Kanda said as he walked upstairs knowing that Lavi would closely follow after putting up the umbrella.

"So who's the patient?" Lavi asked as they walked up the stairs.

"An employee of mine. His name is Allen."

"Oh?" Lavi asked with a raised eyebrow, a smile starting to slowly spread on his face.

Kanda clearly recognized the change of tone in Lavi's voice. "Che. It's not what you think so get your head out of the gutter you perverted rabbit."

"Sigh. And here I thought you'd finally gotten laid." Lavi said as they reached the top of the stairs and started heading towards the guest room where Allen was in.

When they walked into the guest room Lavi made his way towards the bed were Allen was laying down with Lenalee seated next to him. As he got closer to the bed he realized that the person he'd originally thought to be an old man was actually young and looked to be in his early twenties.

'So this is Allen..' Lavi thought he then noticed that the little girl with dark green pigtails seated beside Allen was staring at him.

"Hi!" Lavi said to the little girl who in turn looked at him curiously wondering if he was a pirate. "My name's Lavi and i'm a doctor here to check up on your brother."

Lenalee gave him a questioning look before she corrected him. "Mr. Lavi he's not my brother," Lenalee said as she pointed to Allen. "he's my daddy."

It was then Lavi's turn to give the little girl a questioning look. "Ok then...well I guess I'll start the check up now."

Lavi looked through his medical bag until he found a small black case. He opened the case and took out a thermometer which he then placed in Allen's mouth on the underside of his tongue. He waited a bit before he took out the thermometer from Allen's mouth and read the temperature.

"104°F." Lavi read out loud. "High Fever."

It was when Lavi started unbuttoning Allen's shirt to listen to his heart that he felt the cold, damp clothes that Allen was wearing. "Kanda, why the hell are his clothes wet?" Lavi asked as he looked at Kanda angrily.

Kanda who'd been standing near the door watching Lavi tend to Allen muttered something under his breath that sounded like. 'Hell if I should know.'

"Kanda you idiot! He has a fever and you let him stay in his drenched clothes? His fever could get worse because of his drenched clothing! Hurry up and go get me some of your spare clothes so that we can change him."

Knowing better than to argue with Lavi when he was in his "doctor" mode, Kanda went to his room and picked out some of his old clothing that were too small for him now. Returning to the guest room with the spare clothing Kanda placed it next to Lavi.

"Ok, now help me sit him up so that we can start changing his clothes."

After a few minutes they'd managed to take Allen's wet clothes off and replace them with a white button down shirt and black pants that were way too big for him.

"Ok now that's much better." Lavi said as he resumed the check-up.

After Lavi listened to Allen's heart and checked his blood pressure he started writing something down on a white piece of paper. "Everything else checks out. Right now what he needs to do is rest and drink lots of fluids."

Lavi then gave the piece of paper to Kanda. "I wrote down a list of a few of the symptoms he might show since his fever is 104°F, a list of foods he can eat that won't upset his stomach, and the names of a few over the counter medicines that can help reduce his fever."

Kanda took the list and read it over while Lavi put away all of his medical equipment.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave now...unless you want me to stay?" Lavi asked Kanda as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Kanda responded by giving him a glare.

"Aww c'mon Kanda please?" Lavi asked. "At least until the rain clears up a little bit! I mean would you really let your best friend drive out there in this type of weather?"

As if on cue a flash of lightning appeared in the guest room's window quickly followed by a loud resonating thunder.

"Che. Fine, even if I put my house on complete lockdown knowing you you'd somehow manage to get inside anyways." Kanda said as he rubbed his temple.

He then turned to look at Allen and saw that the little girl who'd been sitting beside him on the floor had fallen asleep with her arms crossed on the bed, serving as a pillow for her head.

With a sigh Kanda walked towards the bed and gently picked her up so as to not wake her. He carried her towards the light brown canasta love seat that had many throw pillows, some were white decorated with a brown flower or some type of floral design in brown while the others were a solid sky blue or light green color. He laid her down on the love seat and then went in search of a blanket in the guest room's closet.

When he found a blanket he went back towards the love seat and placed the blanket over the little girl.

Lavi who'd been standing off to the side observing the whole scene let a small smile grace his face.

The look that Kanda had when he was tucking in the little girl reminded Lavi of how he used to be. For a moment he could see the old Kanda standing there in the room. 'Oh Yuu...'

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

A/N: So how was it? Was it good, bad, weird, confusing? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't then well I'm sorry to disappoint you…Anyways I want to thank all of you who reviewed, added this story to their alert, favorite this story and added me to their author alert or author favorite list. Thank you guys I really love you all! Like no joke I seriously love you all because you guys are pretty fuckin A for reading this story! Also I wanted to thank my beta readers for helping me out with this chapter thanks you guys! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow you guys are so freakin' awesome! I got so many reviews, new followers, and alert, and favorites for the last chapter that I couldn't even believe it. I was originally going to post this chapter on Friday but since you guys are so awesome I'm posting it today! Oh and a song you guys should DEFINETLY listen to while reading this chapter is "Booty Call" by Ke$ha. Lol you'll know why I wanted to you guys to listen to this song soon…

Disclaimer: I don't own -man and if I did everything would be so gay and nothing would hurt…lol well maybe the man sex would hurt…but just a little..;)

Warning: C'mon guys this is yaoi!

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

Ch.3: A Hand To Hold

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

After making sure that both Allen and the little girl were asleep Lavi and Kanda headed back downstairs.

"So...Kanda...is Allen really that little girl's father?" Lavi asked.

Kanda didn't respond to his question leaving Lavi to assume that he didn't know the answer either. When they finally reached the living room and had seated themselves Lavi decided to ask Kanda.

"How's the search going?" Lavi asked his tone of voice changing to one more serious.

"How do you think?" Kanda responded slightly irritated as he rubbed his face with his hands.

With a sigh Lavi leaned back on the black leather couch he was sitting on. "Still no sign eh?"

"Nothing, they haven't been able to find a single clue as to where he could be." Kanda said. A silence quickly followed making Kanda's words echo in their heads, finally deciding to break the silence Lavi spoke.

"Kanda don't you think that maybe you should call of the search?" Lavi asked trying to let the words sink in gently.

At Lavi's question Kanda raised an eyebrow. Trying to be tactful Lavi continued. "Kanda it's been three years...don't you think that maybe by now you would've found _him_? I mean if he really wanted to come back don't you think he would've by now?"

"Che. I'm not calling off the search." Kanda said as he gave Lavi a glare moved to get up off the opposite couch.

"Kanda, wait!" Lavi yelled not letting Kanda walk away easily from their conversation. Kanda stopped and turned to look at Lavi. Seeing that he had the raven-haired man's attention Lavi continued in a soft voice.

"After all these years maybe it'd be best if you moved on... I mean Kanda think about it, it's been three years a lot can happen during that much time. What if he's already moved on and you're the only one who's still clinging on to the memories?"

"Che. _He_ would never forget." Kanda said as he gave Lavi a dirty look.

At Kanda's response, Lavi finally broke. "_He _would never forget now would he?" Lavi said letting the words echo.

"Never forget? Then tell me Kanda why did he leave three years ago? Why did he walk out of your life without leaving even a single clue as to where he was going? Why did he take all of his things and leave only a small piece of paper that read 'I'm sorry'?"

"Shut up." Kanda said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Knowing that the words he said would hurt Kanda, Lavi continued. "Explain to me why he fuckin' left without even telling you goodbye!" Softening his voice a little Lavi continued. "Don't you get it? He left because he _wanted_ to forget."

"Shut up!" Kanda said as he aimed a fist towards Lavi's face. Kanda's punch hit dead on causing Lavi's face to turn from the sheer impact.

As Lavi clutched his face, Kanda tried to calm himself down. After calming down Kanda realized what he'd done. 'Fuck.'

Lavi now had a large bruise on his face from where his Kanda's fist had made impact. After a few seconds of what felt like minutes staring at each other, Lavi made the first move. "I just want you to move on Kanda, you don't know how much it pains me to see you, my best friend, live your life day after day like an empty shell. You don't know how much it hurt to see you so broken the day he left. I know that it's hard for you to forget him but things happen for a reason, maybe his leaving was life's way of telling you that he wasn't the right one for you."

Soon after, Lavi picked up his things and walked out the door with his umbrella in hand into the pouring rain. He let the door close gently behind him as he made his way to his car.

As soon as he heard the door close Kanda sat back down on the couch feeling like a jerk. Lavi's words had actually struck something deep inside of him and the fact that he'd punched said person in the face didn't make it any better.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

When Allen woke up he was lying on a soft bed that he didn't recognize as his own. 'What happened?' The last thing he remembered was reaching out to grab his briefcase before he blacked out. 'Crap! Where's Lenalee?'

He sat up quickly and looked around the room. The room was fairly big and was painted a soft green color. His eyes quickly browsed the room until they landed on a canasta love seat that was a short distance away. As he looked closer he saw that Lenalee was sleeping on the love seat with a blanket covering her small body. He felt a wave of relief go through him now that he knew Lenalee was safe.

It was then that he heard the sound of a door knob turning. Allen turned his attention to the door only to see his boss walking in with a glass of water.

"You're awake." Kanda said as he walked towards Allen.

Allen simply looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

After Kanda had set down the glass of water on the night stand beside the bed he turned back to look at Allen who was still wondering how he ended up in a nice, soft bed with his boss standing right beside him.

"You fainted at the office and I found you passed out on the floor so I decided to bring you to my house where I had a doctor give you a checkup." Kanda answered.

"Thank you." Allen said as he looked up at Kanda. "I'm sorry for imposing. I'm feeling better now so..." As Allen tried to get up off the bed he was pushed back down so that he was lying down on the bed once again.

"Che. You're not going anywhere with that high fever moyashi." Kanda said as he gave Allen a stern look.

" I need to leave I still have to finish the folders."

"I'll finish the folders myself. Now drink your medicine and go to sleep." Kanda said.

"Mr. Kanda I'm fine! I don't feel sick! I'm perfectly okay now." Allen said lying through his teeth. As if to contradict what he was saying his breathing became a little bit labored near the end.

"Che you're obviously not okay now drink your medicine." Kanda said starting to get annoyed.

"I told you I'm fin-" Allen said but was interrupted by Kanda suddenly straddling his hips.

"Moyashi you're not fine you have a high fever." Kanda said as he moved to get the medicine from the nightstand. "Now open your mouth."

"No stop! I'm fine!" Allen said trying to push Kanda off of him.

"C'mon moyashi just open your mouth so I can give you the damn pill!" Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's wrists in one of his hands to keep him from struggling.

"I'm fine damn it!" Allen yelled as he started to twist and turn to get Kanda off of him. "Get off of me!" Allen said panting hard.

"Stop struggling and swallow the god damn medicine pill and maybe then I'll get off!" Kanda yelled back. After a few more minutes of struggling, Kanda managed to get the medicine pill inside of Allen's mouth.

"Swallow." Kanda said in an authoritative voice that Allen wouldn't dare to rebel against. He then stretched his arm out towards the night stand and grabbed the glass of water.

"Here drink this." Kanda said as he helped Allen sit up to drink the water. When Allen had finished drinking all of the water Kanda placed the glass back on the nightstand.

Noticing the position they were both still in Allen blushed. " ... can you get off of me now?" Allen asked still slightly panting.

Kanda then got up off of Allen and covered him with the bed sheets. "Get some rest and go to sleep." Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's briefcase that was near the bed and turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you." He heard Allen whisper before he gently closed the guest door behind him.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

'He seriously outdid himself.' Kanda thought to himself as he looked through the papers that needed to be organized for the folders.

The papers were extremely detailed and showed information about the company, the company's progress over the years, the recent sales that had been negotiated this past year, the company's profits and expenses and the possible contracts that they would be signing soon that would greatly benefit the company.

All of the papers were numbered which made the job of organizing them easier. 'He actually managed to make a great sales presentation in the two days I gave him to work on it.'

After about half an hour Kanda had finished preparing the folders for Friday's presentation and was now sitting in his home office thinking about what Lavi had told him.

_"What if he's already moved on and you're the only one who's still clinging on to the memories?"___

_"Don't you get it? He left because he __**wanted**__ to forget."_

Lavi's words kept on running through his head. What if Lavi was right?  
'Che. I can't move on.' Kanda thought to himself besides he was the only one who could put up with his temper. Who else would be able to stay by his side and keep up with him?

Almost as if on cue an image of Allen  
popped into his head. 'Che. What the hell am I thinking?' Kanda thought as he shook his head to get rid of the image.

Allen Walker had a daughter which meant he was probably married. On the off chance that he wasn't married he was probably dating someone, most likely a woman.

'What if he's not? What if he's single?' A small part of him asked.

'I shouldn't be thinking about the damn moyashi. I'm trying to find _him_, besides an office relationship between me and the moyashi? How cliché could you get?'

A sudden image of Allen panting underneath him on top of his office desk appeared in his head. His silver-grey eyes were clouded with lust and his snow white hair was completely tussled making him look extremely seductive.

His white dress shirt was completely unbuttoned and wide open revealing creamy soft skin and a pair of pink hardened nipples underneath.

"Ah! Mr. Kanda please touch me." Allen said as he started to trail his hand down his chest and towards his nipples were he started to tweak them causing him to elicit a loud moan.

"Please! I...I want to feel you touching me all over." At this Allen's hands started to go lower towards his unbuttoned black slacks  
where his hand started to slip under the waist band of his pure white boxers.

Before his thoughts could take him any further, Kanda managed to stop them. 'What the hell was that? I shouldn't be thinking of the moyashi in that way! Not when I'm looking for him.'

'Damn, why the hell can't I get you out of my head Allen Walker?' Kanda thought as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands over his eyes.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

A/N; So.. how was it? Did you love it, hate it, don't know what to think? So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it..;) Lol so now we know what Kanda NEEDS and wants..a booty call! So I hope you guys like this chapter…and if you don't well then I'm sorry? Anyways thanks for reading and I hope to update soon until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own -man and probably never will even if I try selling my soul over to Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: Un-beta'ed so I'm sorry for all the possible grammar errors found on here.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

Ch.4: A Hand To Hold

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

When Allen opened his eyes and didn't recognize the room he was in his mind quickly went through the previous day's events. After he'd managed to process everything he sat up to look around the room. Instead of seeing Lenalee asleep on the canasta love seat, he found himself staring at an empty space.

Allen then quickly tried to get up off the bed but was overcome with a wave of dizziness that forced him to sit back down. 'Where is she?' Allen thought to himself as he looked around the room trying to find a clue as to where Lenalee could be. It was then that he noticed that there was a letter on the nightstand beside the bed.

_Moyashi_

_Don't worry about your daughter she's fine. I decided to take her to work with me since you're sick._

_Stay in bed and rest. Don't you dare try to leave to go to work. I will know if you take even one step inside Mugen Corp. and will gladly tell security to escort you out of the building. Besides the bed I've left a glass_ _of water and your medicine_.

Allen gave a sigh of relief, on the bright side he now knew where Lenalee was but on the downside he couldn't leave his boss's house even though he felt perfectly fine.

'Damn...What am I supposed to do until he comes back?' Allen thought.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

As Kanda walked inside the building he could feel the stares from many of his workers boring on his back. They were all whispering among one another talking about him.

He expected to hear them whispering about him but he never realized how annoying it could be until he walked inside the building. The reason for their whispering was the little girl who'd been walking right beside him this whole time.

As they walked side by side he could hear the things that they were whispering. 'Is she his daughter? Could it possibly be that Mr. Kanda's married? I've never seen him wear a wedding band...Maybe he's divorced? Aww damn there go my dreams of having an office romance with .'

By the time they'd walked all the way to his office his patience was wearing very thin.

Kanda walked inside his office and then turned to close the door after the little girl had also walked in. For a minute they both stood there just looking at one another until Kanda sighed and turned to walk towards his desk. Then a sudden thought hit him. 'Fuck. I don't know anything about taking care of kids.'

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

"Fuck." Allen thought to himself as he walked down the same hallway that he'd walked through almost 15 minutes ago. 'How big is this house anyways?'

After drinking his medicine he'd gotten hungry and decided to go out of the room to try and find something to eat. Big mistake. He'd been walking around the house for what felt like an hour and he was still not anywhere near close to finding the kitchen.

'Maybe I should just wait until gets home and hope he finds me before I die of starvation.' Allen thought to himself as he slid down a hallway wall, tired from walking around in circles.

'This house is pretty big... I wonder if there's anyone else who lives here with .'

Allen sat on the floor trying hard to doze off but his rumbling stomach wouldn't let him. With a sigh Allen got back up and once again started his search for the kitchen.

It wasn't until he turned another corner that he realized that the hallway he was walking down wasn't one he'd seen before. 'Oh great I think I'm even more lost now.'

As he looked around he noticed that this particular hallway was slightly different than the other hallways, it seemed...welcoming.

There was one door in the hallway that caught Allen's attention, it was painted white like all the other doors but its silver doorknob had a lotus flower engraved on it.

'I wonder what room this is...it might just lead me to a room with a phone or something...' Allen thought to himself as his hand moved to grab the door knob. 'Well...I guess there's only one way to find out...'

When Allen walked inside of the room he noticed that the room had a black, blue and gray color scheme going on. 'I wonder if this is Mr. Kanda's room…'

There was a low rise king size bed right in the middle of the room with black linen sheets and a black with dark blue ornate designs comforter which was lazily strewn across the bed. On either side of the bed there were two nightstands with matching black modern lamps and a few picture frames placed on top of them. To the left side of the room there were two doors one was probably a closet and the other one the bathroom, between these two doors there was a black dresser with various paintings hanging above it. On the right side of the room there was a big futon with dark blue pillows and a small glass coffee table.

'Yep, this is definitely Mr. Kanda's room.' Suddenly, he felt guilty for walking into his boss's room without him knowing and was about to walk out, when a certain picture frame on one of the nightstands caught his eye.

As he walked closer to the nightstand he started making out the picture frame's features. The picture frame was made out of glass and had small silver letters engraved into it that read, "Kanda and Alma".

The picture inside of the frame looked like it'd been taken a few years ago. There were two young men in the picture.

The one on the left side of the picture had short violet hair that was long at the front and short in the back, bright red-violet eyes and a small scar that ran across his nose. He had a bright smile on his face and his left arm was draped over the other person in the picture.

The other person on the right side of the picture was . His long hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, and there seemed to be a hint of a smile on his usually expressionless face. His right arm was wrapped around Alma's waist in a protective sort of way.

The way that Kanda looked at Alma in the picture made Allen almost shrink back from the picture. He could see so many raw emotions in Kanda's eyes and one emotion he didn't expect to see was love.

It's not like he didn't think the man incapable of loving but he'd never thought that his usually "cold-hearted" boss would actually have somebody whom he loved.

'I guess there's a special someone for everyone out there.' Allen thought to himself as he put the picture frame back in its place and let his thoughts drift away.

He didn't know when he'd laid down on Mr. Kanda's bed but pretty soon he was drifting off.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

He didn't know where he was but his head was throbbing. The last thing he'd seen were two bright headlights coming his way.

He opened his eyes and suddenly felt disoriented. 'What happened?' As his mind struggled to clear the haze of over what had happened in the last few minutes he looked around. It was then that everything that had happened in the last few minutes started to flash before his eyes.

They'd been driving along the road when suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere. He'd tried to avoid making a full on collision with the other car and had swerved last minute but apparently this was too much for the car and had caused them to flip over, not just once but various times.

He felt something hot and sticky running down the side of his face and reached out a hand to wipe it off. When he reached out to wipe it with his left hand he felt a sharp pain go through his entire arm. As he looked down at his left arm he saw that there were quite a few large pieces of glass embedded into it.

It wasn't until he heard a soft quiet sob coming from his right that he realized that he wasn't the only one who'd been riding in the car. He turned towards his right to look at the seat beside him.

The person in the seat beside him was shaking. There was a small trail of blood running down her face and much like him various parts of her body had pieces of glass embedded into it.

After looking at the damage they'd both taken Allen saw something that he'd failed to notice before. His wife had been using her arms to cover her abdomen.

'Oh god, please don't! Please don't tell me!' Allen thought to himself as he tried stretching one of his hands out to touch his wife.

Before he could even touch her he heard her whisper as she clutched her abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

Those two words that could've made him happy any other day now came crashing down on him as he saw the crimson blood seep through her shirt and onto her arms that covered her abdomen.

oO愛 愛 愛Oo

A/N: so what did you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Don't know what to think? Well thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time so I'm going to try to make it up to you guys. So I'm guessing many of you may already know what drabbles are right? Well I was thinking of doing 25 Yullen drabbles for you guys to celebrate Christmas! So basically if there's any kind of Yullen you'd like to read then PM or leave a review of what kind of Yullen drabble you'd like to read. You can suggest anything really and if I like your idea/suggestion then I'll probably PM you to discuss the details over it. You don't have to give me the entire story you can say oh can you write a drabble where Allen says "…" or oh can you write a story with the inspiration being this certain song. I'll try to make it so that there's a new drabble every day for 25 days. I can't guarantee that there will be a new one everyday but i'll try. I hope to see your suggestions/ideas for Yullen 2012 Christmas Drabbles!


End file.
